The new viglante
by Ninjadragon02
Summary: Joan marchen lost her father to old age and her mother in a tragic "Accident". She sent to Starling city to live with the queens, only until she finds the vigilante. When she does, will he let her join? Will they create a bond? Read to find out what happens in this normal 16 life.
1. Beginning

"Again" a man yelled, a young girl no older than 2 hit a bowl full of water over and over.

Scene change

"AGAIN" The man yelled, he held his hands out so the girl who was now 5 could punch them, she did.

Scene change

"Keep your legs sturdy" The man said, the girl now 7 pulled on the bow string and fired.

Scene change

"You need to know when your opponent will strike" The man said, he was fist fighting the now 10 year old girl.

Scene change

"You need to learn how to escape the most deadly traps" The man said, The now 13 year old girl hung upside down off a tree with her hands tied behind her back and a blindfold on. She escape in 13.5s.

Scene change

"I'm sorry, we tried everything we could, he has only a short time left." A female nurse told, the now 16 year old girl. The girl ran into the room. The old man laid their on the bed. He looked at her.

"Dad" She said, she sat down and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry i pushed you so hard" He said, struggling to talk. Tears streamed down the young girl's face.

"Don't talk daddy" She said, she sniffed.

"No, I need to tell you" He said, he coughed. "You must save a city, work alongside the vigilante."

"Dad, the vigilante is in starling city." She said "I'm not leaving"

"Yes you are, go to Moira Queen, tell her you're my daughter. She'll take you in, until you can find the vigilante. " Her dad coughed

"No dad, i can't leave. Not yet" She said, he squeezed her hand.

"You must Joan, please daughter, please" He said, his grip loosen. He stared at the ceiling. Their was a loud beep. Joan started walking out, but when she got to the floor she fell in grief. She screamed. The nurses ran over to her to try and comfort her.

Scene change

A cab pulled up infront of a mansion. Joan stepped out of the car and grabbed her stuff in the truck. She had called Moira to tell her she'd be coming. Moira had spent a week getting everything prepared for her.

Joan wore a pair of skinny jeans with rips on her thigh and knee on opposite sides. She had a red spaghetti strap shirt on with a black leather jacket that went to her stomach. She wore a pair of black knee-high boots with a heel. Her black hair was in a high ponytail that hit her shoulders, went over and stopped at her chest, but she still had hair leading down her back that stopped at the same area. She also wore glasses.

Inside the mansion, a girl looked out the window.

"Mom, that guest is here" The girl called. She was in the living room, she walked out as her mother was walking down the stairs. Moira was putting in an earring.

"Where's Oliver" Moira asked.

"I don't know" The girl said,

"Right here" Oliver said, he walked down the stairs. Their was a knock at the door. The girl answered it. Joan stood right outfront.

"Joan, it's good to see you" Moira said "I'm so sorry to hear about your father" Joan was quiet. She nodded through and forced a smile. "These are my children, this is my daughter thea." Thea held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Thea said, Joan nodded and shook it.

"And this is my son Oliver" Moira said.

"It's nice to meet you Joan" Oliver said, he held out his hand. Joan shook it, but only nodded.

"Thea do you mind showing Joan to her room." Moira asked

"No not at all." Thea said

"Mr. Hussell, will carry your luggage for you" Moira said

"I got it" Joan spoke softly.

"Are you sure, there's a lot of it" Moira said

"Yes" Joan said softly.

"Okay, well i have a meeting to get to. I won't be back until 6 tonight." She said, she hugged her children and left.

"Alrighty well, i need to go as well." Oliver said "I have something important to do" A black guy was at the door.

"Your car is ready sir"

"Thank you Mr. Diggle." Oliver said. They left.

"Okay, well let's go get you in your room" Thea said

Scene change

Joan sat in her new room, she took her jacket off and Thea left to go to a friends house. Joan heard a noise downstairs. She got up from her bed and open her door.

"Hello" She said, no one answered. "Thea" no answer. She started walking toward the noise. "Moira are you here early" still no respond. "Oliver" no one answered. She walked around the corner and saw the stairs but nothing else.

She shrugged. She turned to go back and got punched in the face and fell down the stairs. She fell all the way to the floor. The guy jumped down and was about to jump on her, but she rolled out of the way and pushed herself up. The guy pulled out a knife. He charged at her. She blocked his attack by ducking. She ended up by his side as he zoomed by with a stretched out arm. She used the palm of her hand and hit his elbow. He screamed at the pain. He tucked in his hand and fell on his back when Joan swiped his feet. He knocked out.

"Oliver, you here" Someone said, Joan walked around the corner. She saw a blonde coming in the house. She felt her face. Her glasses were upstairs. She ran up their and grabbed her jacket and glasses. She walked down the stairs.

"Hey, i'm-" She saw three more men had the girl in a headlock with her mouth closed. "What t-" Something got put in her neck. She grabbed her neck in pain. Everything got dizzy and she fell on the floor.

When she woke up, she saw the blond was tied up and shaking.

"Are you.." Joan started, The blond looked at her. "Are you okay" She nodded.

"You" the girl asked. Joan looked around and nodded.

"Who were those guys" Joan asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I don't know" She said

"I'm Joan" Joan said

"I'm Felicity" The blond said. A door open. A man in an black outfit almost like the Vigilante stepped out.

"Joan Marchen, you have failed your Family" He said, Joan looked at him with nothing but pure anger in her eyes.


	2. Getting away

Joan looked at Felicity then back at him.

"How, i didn't even do anything" Joan said, sounding scared.

"You left your city to come here, you disobeyed your father's orders and ruined your mother memory" He said

"HOW" Joan screamed "TELL ME HOW I DID ANY OF THAT, I'M ONLY 16"

"I know your father trained you in combat, how else would you have taken down on of my men" He said

"What-What are you talking about, I can't even fight" Joan said.

"Prove it" He said, someone untied Joan wrist and threw her toward the guy. She landed at his feet. "Get up" He kicked her in the jaw. Felicity whimpered and looked away. Joan lay on the ground. She can't let him know that she spent years training under the best fighter in history. "I said get up" He grabbed her by the throat and held her up against the wall. An Arrow hit the man. He dropped Joan. She struggled for air. The vigilante stood right there by Felicity.

The two men fought, Joan went and untied Felicity. A man came at them. Joan grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground. Felicity looked at her. Joan started shaking, trying to play off that she had no clue what she just did. Felicity grabbed her shoulder.

"We need to get out of here" She said, Joan started to cry. "It's okay, some people are capable of doing something they never thought they were able to do when they sense fear." Joan nodded.

The two ran out and went to The Mansion. They sat on a couch. Felicity started to patch up the cut on her lip and help her with her bloody nose from being kicked in the face. Felicity went to grab a blanket for her, but when she got to the couch again she was gone. She search the house until she saw a light on in a room. She knocked.  
Joan was in front of a mirror, patching up her rib area. When she heard the knock.

"One second" Joan said, she finished then went to the door. Felicity stood their. "Yeah"

"What are you doing up here" Felicity asked

"When i get scared i always run up to my room and look at a picture of my mother." Joan said, she went into her room and grabbed a picture of her mother. She went back to the door and showed it to Felicity.

"She's beautiful" Felicity asked

"Yeah she was" Joan said, felicity looked at her "She died when I was only 2. My father wasn't the same after that" A tear rolled down her face. Felicity hugged her.

"If you need to talk, you can talk to me" Felicity said, Joan smiled.

"FELICITY" A man yelled. Felicity ran downstairs, Joan walked behind her. She crossed her arms. The man was Oliver. He was in the living room. Felicity walked in and Oliver hugged her. Joan walked in and leaned against the door frame. Oliver looked at her.

"Are you okay" He asked, Joan nodded.

"We were saved" Felicity said, she smiled at Oliver.

"By who" Oliver said

"The vigilante" Joan said, she looked out the window. With her arms still crossed she walked to the window and looked at the night sky. "This City is lucky to have him."

"Well look who started talking" Oliver said, Joan turned around.

"Don't get use to it." Joan said, she walked away. She walked to her room. She closed the door and locked it. She pulled out a suitcase and open it. She smiled, inside the suitcase was a suit. She pulled it out and put it on. She stood in front of the mirror.

She wore a long sleeved midnight blue outfit with blue boots no heel only to the ankle. She had a hood on, when she pulled it back, she wore a blue mask and had a blue wig. She put in contacts so her green eyes were a lighting blue. She smiled. She grabbed a blue bow and left thru the window.


End file.
